1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display for an electronic device, and more particularly to a display that uses a backlight module to provide light to a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, through the design of a flexible display panel in a portable electronic device, a housing of the electronic device can simultaneously move the flexible display panel between collapsed and non-collapsed positions. However, how to conceptualize a structural design such that a backlight module can provide uniform light to the flexible display panel when the flexible display panel is in the non-collapsed position becomes the subject of improvement of the present invention.